Saga evil
by Uyulala
Summary: No es sólo una canción, deja que te cuente sobre la verdad detrás de los Reinos y lo que los llevó a su final. La muerte de la Reina Amarillo al dar a luz, la locura del Rey Verde ante la muerte de su hija, el miedo del Rey Azul ante la guerra inminente y cómo comprometió a su hijo sin su aprobación, la impotencia de la espadachina Carmesí ante la injusticia del reino


****LIBRO I****

**CAPÍTULO 1: El reino amarillo**

Se escuchaba el ir y venir del Rey Amarillo por toda la habitación, el monarca de cabello tan rubio como el sol se hallaba impaciente desde un par de horas atrás cuando la Reina empezase el trabajo de parto. Ansiaba que su primogénito fuera un varón al cual heredar el reino y criarlo con todos los lujos y privilegios que se merecía alguien perteneciente a la familia real. Sus consejeros en vano le pedían que tomase asiento, apenas podía estar unos segundos en alguna de las sillas dispuestas para él cuando ya se paraba ansioso de que alguien le comunicase las nuevas buenas.

El embarazo de la Reina había sido de riesgo, por lo cual constantemente había estado postrada en la cama por órdenes del médico real, el cual aconsejaba que no tuviera sobresaltos hasta el término del embarazo, así había obrado el monarca, decretando so pena de muerte que nadie debía perturbar a su esposa. Ahora, después de ocho meses y medio, el parto se había adelantado considerablemente. Vio salir del cuarto a una de las doncellas con trapos empapados de sangre y escuchó otro de los gritos de la reina, deteniéndose de inmediato a la mitad del pasillo.

El Primer Ministro le miró con calma intentando comunicarle que no debía preocuparse de sobre manera, mas ello no sirvió cuando otra doncella saliera al igual que la anterior, con sangre en el delantal y más nerviosa que su antecesora. Una mucama entró presurosa con una jarra llena de agua tibia y luego cerró detrás de sí.

–Su Majestad aún es joven, si le reina muriera podría elegir a una nue…

–¡Basta! –interrumpió lo que su consejero murmuraba– Si la Reina muere no volveré a casarme.

–Pero el reino entero espera que Su Alteza le dé un heredero…

–¡Calla! No quiero escuchar más de eso –miró por la ventana, alejando sus pensamientos.

Los gritos de la monarca se hicieron más frecuentes y a cada instante parecía que el dolor de la misma aumentaba. Finalmente las campanas de la Iglesia frente al Palacio indicaron las tres de la tarde, entre el repiqueteo de las mismas un pequeño llanto se logró escuchar, el Rey pareció recuperar su color en ese momento, se giró en el momento en que la puerta se abría y por ella salía el médico real. Éste era un hombre ya entrado en años, el poco cabello que aún conservaba era cano, sobre su nariz descansaban unos anteojos de marco dorado, llevaba un mandil manchado de sangre, se bajó el cubrebocas con lentitud mientras miraba al monarca y habló tranquilamente.

–Felicidades.

Sin esperar nada más el Rey corrió presuroso en el cuarto, dentro las doncellas de su esposa y las mucamas de palacio recogían los enseres dedicados al parto, un poco retirada encontró a su madre, la Reina Madre, el protocolo indicaba que alguien de la familia real debía estar presente durante el alumbramiento para corroborar que el heredero nacido realmente era su hijo, caminó hasta ella y le encontró tan estoica como siempre. Ella únicamente hizo un gesto para indicar que sus deberes habían terminado y se retiró en el acto, no sin antes murmurar desde el marco de la puerta.

–Que Dios te ilumine…

Sin entender a qué se refería el monarca acudió donde su esposa, la cual estaba muy débil, su bebé aún no le había sido entregado y ella se reponía del esfuerzo realizado. Le tomó con suavidad de la mano, lo cual no era correcto, mas él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y jamás podría tratarle con la misma frialdad que vio a su padre tratar a su madre.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó suavemente.

–Cansada… –apenas logró murmurar.

–Descansa –le sonrió–, has sido más valiente que todos mis soldados.

La Reina cerró los ojos suavemente sin dormirse, respirando un poco entrecortadamente, el Rey aprovechó para ir donde la cuna debía tener a su primogénito, le encontró dormido arropado en la manta amarilla con el escudo de armas de su familia que él mismo le diera a su esposa, sus cabellos, del mismo color que los suyos, caían sobre su frente dándole un aura de inocencia. Sabía que el niño se convertiría en su digno sucesor.

–Aquí está, mi Señor.

Giró el rostro ante las palabras de una doncella, la cual cargaba a un bebé recién nacido igualmente arropado, el color del pelo era el mismo y algo dentro de sí le indicó que era su hijo.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó molesto ante la broma que experimentaba.

–Oh, Mi Señor, no quería molestarle –se excusó la criada–. Le estaba bañando antes de dárselo, no creí que quisiera ser el primero en cargarlo.

–¿Cuál de estos dos niños es mi hijo? –inquirió en un tono de voz más autoritario.

–Los dos –fue la respuesta del médico, el cual comenzaba a quitarse la ropa manchada–, la Reina ha tenido gemelos.

El Rey se apoyó en el borde de la cuna, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Gemelos? Ante sus ojos vio un reino dividido entre dos monarcas, gente disconforme con el regente, peleas sin sentido, muerte entre los mismos súbditos que le habían coronado, golpes de Estado ante la negativa de aceptar a dos hijos suyos por igual, debía darles un solo gobernante. Sin decir nada más salió del sitio, ni siquiera volvió la vista cuando su esposa le llamase suavemente.

Fue a consultar a un adivino de inmediato, recurriendo a un viejo desdentado y jorobado que había vivido más de sesenta años leyendo la fortuna a los Reyes, su padre le consultó e incluso su abuelo había recurrido a él en un par de ocasiones. El viejo le miró largamente y luego pareció entrar en trance mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

–_El Reino caerá ante dos monarcas…_ –declaró.

Pagó con una moneda de oro por sus servicios. Sabía que las profecías de ese viejo siempre se cumplían, por eso mismo no podía permitir que el reino desapareciera. Regresó a palacio por una puerta secreta y entró en sus aposentos inseguro ante lo que haría a continuación. Por la noche, cuando ya todos dormían penetró en la alcoba de la Reina e indicó a la doncella que velaba el sueño de los infantes que se retirara. Apenas salió contempló un momento la cuna donde ambos bebés dormían apaciblemente. Comprendió las palabras que su madre le dijera esa tarde, ¿cómo decir cuál de sus hijos debía vivir y cuál no? Notó que uno de ellos tenía una medallita al pecho hecha de oro con el escudo de armas de la familia, indudablemente había nacido primero.

–El primogénito debe reinar… –dijo.

Sacó la espada de su cinto, contemplando su brillo ante la luz de la luna, se disponía a acabar con la corta vida de su segundo hijo cuando un grito ahogado le hizo girar la cabeza. La Reina se había parado al ver la tentativa de homicidio del Rey, caminando temblorosa por la alcoba sin poder sostenerse por sí misma. No se esperaba que estuviera despierta y confiaba en que no supiera que había tenido gemelos e incluso, si sabía, en poder decirle que uno de los dos había muerto al nacer, porque esos ojos fijos sobre los suyos le indicaban que jamás sería capaz de hacer tal bajeza ante ella. Le vio perder fuerza hasta resbalar al suelo y sentarse en el mismo con la mirada clavada en él.

–¿Por qué? –murmuró con la voz rota– Sabes cuánto tiempo tratamos tener un hijo… sabes que todos deseaban que me dejaras sin no podía darte un heredero este año… Mi Rey, sabe el amor que le tengo, pero, por favor… no corte la vida de mi hijo…

–No lo entiendes… –habló sin fortaleza– Un reino jamás podría tener dos reyes.

–Entonces designe a uno… –imploró y él sintió su corazón estrujarse.

–La Corte hablará, se sentirán inconformes porque dudarán quién los gobierna… debo hacerlo.

–Entonces, lleve a uno lejos, por favor… –pidió con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro– Diga que ha muerto o que sólo he tenido un hijo, que crezca lejos de Palacio pero no me pida que le vea morir antes que yo…

–Es… arriesgado… –sintió un nudo en su garganta.

–Se lo suplico… un último favor…

Sólo entonces miró la alfombra, en la cual la mancha de sangre crecía a cada instante más, el Rey dejó caer la espada y corrió presuroso al lado de la mujer con la cual había querido compartir el resto de su vida, sosteniéndola en sus brazos al ver cuán débil estaba. La reina lucía más pálida que nunca, dándole un aspecto fantasioso, como si ya no perteneciera al mundo de los vivos y únicamente el amor de sus hijos le permitiera permanecer allí un poco más. El monarca comenzó a llorar suavemente al darse cuenta tan tarde de la verdad.

–No me dejes… no me dejes…

–Por favor… prométame… prométame que lo dejará vivir…

–Sí, sí, lo que quieras, te lo prometo, pero no me dejes… no sé qué haré sin ti…

–Amarlos… –le sonrió– Ámelos a los dos, ellos son el resultado de mi amor por usted, mi Rey.

–No hables, llamaré al médico… –pidió suavemente.

–Él ya no puede hacer nada por mí, pero usted sí. Déjelo vivir, júremelo.

–Lo juro… –murmuró, besando sus labios.

Los párpados de la Reina se cerraron lentamente mientras que una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, el Rey lloró ante la pérdida de la mujer que le había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Como si intuyeran lo que estaba pasando los gemelos comenzaron a sollozar ante la pérdida de su madre, aquella que había dado su vida por ellos sin saberlo. Algunas personas de la Corte entraron al escucharlos, mas el Rey gritó que le dejaran solo, depositó a la Reina en su lecho y besó sus labios fríos, despidiéndose de la misma.

–Cumpliré mi promesa… –murmuró.

El médico entró en ese momento, buscando el pulso de Su Alteza y corroborando su muerte. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

–No lo entiendo, cuando la dejé estaba bien… dije que no le dieran sobresaltos, ella podría haberse salvado.

Comprendió el peso de las palabras del galeno. Fue hasta el pequeño joyero que la Reina mantenía en su alcoba, el resto de sus joyas estaban resguardadas en otro sitio de palacio y algunas más en la cámara del tesoro; lo abrió sacando un anillo con un enorme topacio de gran valor y se lo dio al médico.

–Majestad, ya me ha pagado –quiso hacerle ver, aunque sabía que ello no era por el parto.

–Por su silencio… –declaró fríamente– Mi esposa sólo ha tenido un hijo.

El hombre se estremeció, no creyendo poder soportar si el Rey mataba a su propio hijo en frente de sus ojos. Notó cómo tomaba a uno de los pequeños bultos y se lo daba con cuidado, el hombre no entendió nada de ello, ¿acaso él…?

–Éste es el hijo de la esposa del jardinero, la cual ha muerto dando a luz. Llévatelo en la oscuridad de la noche, que nadie te vea. Y si un día hablas de lo que ha pasado en este cuarto, tu vida terminará.

–Pero, Su Alteza…

–¡Vete si no quieres que te mate!

El médico salió aterrorizado por una puerta lateral sin que nadie reparase en su presencia, antes de alejarse demasiado pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado del Rey. Se envolvió en su capa de viaje y montó su caballo garañón con rapidez antes de que alguien le viese, saliendo con el cobijo de la noche sobre él, mientras más se alejaba sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

–_¿Qué pasará cuando su majestad se entere de que fueron un niño y una niña?_

Pero el Rey no había revisado a los bebés, de haberlo hecho sabría que no había que temer una sublevación. El bebé que el médico cargaba se agitó inquieto, sintiendo la falta de un cuerpo pequeñito a su lado, como si alguien hubiese partido su alma en dos. En palacio, la niña comenzó a sollozar, no sólo había perdido a una madre, también a un hermano.


End file.
